Another Me
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Ryoma enjoys money but he prices his freedom higher. Luckily he's figured to have both; you just have to have another me.


A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm sorry to have fallen off the face of Earth recently but life has gotten busy. I bring you guys 2 new stories to celebrate the holiday and I promise a few other stories will also get updated within the next few days so watch for those as well. Thank you for following me this year and hopefully the next one too.

With Love,

MoonXpressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

><p><strong>Another Me <strong>

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma enjoys money but he prices his freedom higher. Luckily he's figured to have both; you just have to have another me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: My Life<strong>

_**Tokyo**_

Ryoma yawned slightly as he stretched lazily and rolled onto his side. His eyes searched the floor that was covered with paper and clothes to find his boxers. It took a few seconds before he was able to find it tangled in his black Armani jeans by the foot of the bed. Sliding the silky sheets and fluffy comforter off of his naked body, Ryoma slid his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his boxers.

He had places to be now that this appointment was done and over with. Though he'd love to nap beside the slim male beside him, he needed to complete a few more appointments. Zipping up his pants over his boxers, Ryoma fished up his Marc Jacobs pullover shirt and pulled it on quickly.

"Leaving Takeuchi?" the man asked from the bed with a roll to face him.

"Aa," Ryoma answered grabbing his jacket and Armani shades with one hand while pushing the other hand through his mussed dark green hair. "See you around."

Ryoma walked to the door and exited swiftly without another thought to that fact that he had just fucked the magazine editor who was going to write an article about him.

XxX

**Takeuchi Gakuen**

The school was a worldwide famous school where all you had to be was extremely rich, talented or "connected" to attend. It was a specialized school that catered to its student's schedule, not the other way around as was usual. This school sat in the heart of Tokyo on top of nine business buildings. Each of those nine buildings connected through multiple sky bridges above the streets of Tokyo. It was so famous that it had two sister schools located in LA and England should the students have transfers for long periods of time due to work, personal preference or relocation.

So successful for its turnout of geniuses, actors, politicians, and musicians; it was almost guaranteed that the student would be successful in life after school if they survived to graduation.

Influence was everything and in this school of wonders, there was a quiet, nerdy, unpopular student who wore glasses and for the most part; stayed under the radar.

This student was Echizen Ryoma.

He was practically invisible unless someone was in need of homework to copy off of. Which, in Ryoma's opinion, was the best thing about being in a school full of stuck-up kids who had more money than common sense, upstarts who bragged about what talent they had just to feel THAT much better about themselves and the poor smart kids who was trying to climb into a higher class in the scale of life.

It didn't matter to Ryoma that no one knew that the same geek who sat in class with some of the best singers and prettiest models or actresses was THE Takeuchi Ryoma.

His motto on freedom was to have a separate figure for work and a less troublesome figure in everyday life.

'The more popular you are, the more trouble you have with freedom but if you stay only borderline in both worlds, everything works out for the better.'

XxX

**Rooftop**

If Ryoma was honest, he wouldn't care about two thirds of the students that attended his brother's school. Still, it was a deal on his part to attend school religiously to spot the potentials for his brother and so he had to continue the mundane life a genius geek who was accepted into Takeuchi Gakuen when he much rather be lazing at home playing a leisure game of tennis or sleeping in late.

Ryoma squeezed pass the boxes stacked alongside the building and slid down the side of the building with a sigh until he sat on the cool ground staring off into the distance though the chatter and bustle of Tokyo could be heard stories below. It was a quiet spot that faced away from the school unlike the other side of the courtyard rooftop where kids would regularly come out to smoke and fool around. He pushed his long hair extensions off of his forehead and slipped his glasses off as he got comfortable. It was hard staying in disguise but it was much better to do this then go about in his actual form. Ryoma stretched widely and accompanied that with a yawn. He didn't have another class for another thirty minutes and wanted time to himself and nap really since he didn't get much of that last night. Reaching up towards the sky with one hand Ryoma thought of how close it seemed to be yet how far it was. Closing his eyes, he pushed his thoughts to nothingness and just tuned his thoughts to the sight breeze and bustling of Tokyo's traffic.

He was just about to slip off into a nap when the rowdiness of a group of kids coming up onto the roof jarred him from the haziness of his nap through the wall that he was leaning on.

He frowned as he pulled his hair back over his forehead and eyes. He couldn't risk getting caught by stupidity so he wondered if he could just stay put until the kids wandered off to escape detection. Alarm ran through him when he heard some girls giggling and squeezing through the boxes.

'Damn' Ryoma thought as he looked in the direction of his only exit being blocked by probably the type of girls he hated the most. The ones who thought the world owed them and marveled in happiness at attention. He hoped they wouldn't come farther and disturb him.

"…Shhh be quiet…" A girl giggled just a few feet where Ryoma was stretched out on the pavement behind more boxes.

"I can't believe that fatty is going to do it." Another snickered.

"Well you were the one to tell her he'd _love_ her for inner beauty." One piped up with malicious excitement apparent in the tone of her voice.

"There they are!" The first girl said almost breathless in excitement about the event that was to past soon.

Ryoma sighed softly. If there was one thing he would never understand, it was the evilness in a human to see others fall lower then themselves. It was unfortunate for the victim to come.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me Toyama?" A boy's voice rose over the silence of the courtyard on the other side of the building.

"Kawahara-kun, I like you," The girl said suddenly leading Ryoma to believe that she had been embarrassed and was nervous.

A silence filled the air between the couple but the girls were giggling nonstop behind their hands. It seemed they were delighted at the scene.

"I'm sorry Toyama," The boy finally said. "I just don't think we suit one another. I like someone else though you come from a decent family."

"I thought maybe I could change and be more-"

"I don't want a girlfriend who looks the same size as me." The boy added quickly trying to disperse of the girl's feelings and interest in him.

That sentence was the undoing of the girls hiding. Their cruel laughter rose above the silence and they clambered out of hiding to go into the courtyard to confront the couple.

That also brought Ryoma onto his feet in anger as well. He moved around some boxes so he could see the faces of these bitches, the offensive boy and the unfortunate girl. Ryoma clenched his jaw when he realized the couple was in most of his classes and the posse were well known in the school to be adequate actresses and the rich.

"Bravo Alisa-chan!" The leader said with a cruel smirk on her face. "You actually gathered what little courage you had and confessed to Kawahara-kun."

"You-" Alisa started. Her face had paled at having been overheard and laughed at. It was bad enough the boy had rejected and insulted her but now her own sex had come to rip her to shreds.

"I suppose you didn't know Kyohei was already mine…." The girl continued with a smile. "He and I match perfectly… even our _size_ is ideal."

Ryoma eyes hardened at the cruelness and considered jumping in-between even if it meant exposing himself but he stopped when he saw the queen of the posse drag the boy's lips onto her own in triumph while poor Alisa adverted her face in shame and stood solidly trying not to break in front of all those hyenas.

They turned to leave and Ryoma pushed himself behind the boxes to not be detected as they neared. He wondered what he should say to the girl at this moment… he wondered if he should pretend he didn't see and continue on his way as well.

Ryoma sighed and made his decision that moment. He squeezed through the boxes and marched up to the girl. He would help her because he was disgusted with the scene he saw. There were some people that needed a hand during these times and he would be a bastard if he didn't try to do something about this.

Walking towards her swiftly, he purposely crossed her view to "announce" himself and turned to look at her in the face. He was surprised she wasn't in tears and was actually biting her lip in anger… though her eyes did look a bit watery.

"Are you willing to stand and be yourself?" Ryoma asked softly looking at her expectantly of an answer.

"I hate myself," Alisa whispered turning her gaze to the floor. "You heard what he said Echizen-"

"Then be another me," Ryoma said cutting her off of the pity speech and handed a card with his phone number to her. "Contact me after school."

XxX

**Elsewhere**

The man sniffed in an attempt to contain his sneeze and it seemed to work because the urge to sneeze subsided after doing so. Satisfied that that had been taken cared of, the man scratched at his scalp past his long, nappy hair. It was beginning to itch him insistently. He pulled his ragged long coat closer onto his body and pat the dirt encrusted on his sweats off. He ignored the pointed stares from the people passing by and searched for the keycard he needed. He scratched his beard slightly as he finally found the credit card sized keycard and inserted into the machine.

It beeped and opened into an elegant foyer which he crossed effortlessly and inserted the keycard into another machine. It beeped again and the wall pulled back to reveal a small lounge where a single secretary sat typing away behind a sleek desk in the corner. He walked past her and pressed a button for the elevator. It slid open and he entered placing his keycard into a slot above the many buttons inside the elevator. The doors slid shut quietly and the man pulled the wig off with a sigh to reveal dark green hair underneath. The doors slid open and Takeuchi Ryoga entered his office. He turned and approached his desk. Pressing a discreet button underneath the ledge of his desk twice, a wall to his left slid open and he entered one of his many bedrooms. Tossing the wig onto the bed, Ryoga approached the mirror and proceeded to rip the facial hair off his face with one hand while the other pushed off his dirty pants.

He headed to his bathroom and entered the shower. He needed a quick rinse after that mission. It took ten minutes to climb out of his shower, fix his hair and pull on a tailored, name brand suit.

Satisfied with his look, Ryoga selected a watch from his collection and put it on while browsing for his favorite Louis Vuitton suit shoes. Slipping on all the finishing touches, a smirk crossed his lips as he wondered what the world would think seeing the top model of Takeuchi Entertainment dressed as a homeless man wandering the streets of Tokyo without the world following his every move.

Then again, not everyone knew that the top model of Takeuchi Entertainment agency was also the true owner of the company and not President Yoshimoto who was the driving force of the company to deal with publicity and so forth.

Ryoga hated dealing with that stuff almost as much as Ryoma if he was to be honest. That was one of the reasons why they had agreed to work from the shadows as much as possible.

After their parents' death, Ryoga had been faced with the reality that he was the only one left to provide for his young brother. Since he himself was still in high school with no prospect of succeeding salary wise to support his brother and himself in the house their parents left them, He invested the house and the insurance from his parents' death into an entertainment company. If he didn't know anything, he knew that his face would sell and that he was good at doing that. He risked a lot to promote himself and through many mistakes and gambles, he came out on top.

He now owned the biggest entertainment company in Japan, owned one of the most successful private schools in the world, and he was starting to dabble in a fashion line now.

"Ryoga-sama?"

Ryoga turned to the intercom and pressed the button to answer, it could only mean one of four people was here to see him.

"Send him in," Ryoga answered and took a seat behind his desk.

Did he mention all four who would see him here were men?

"Are you or are you not engaged as the front page suggested this morning?"

"It's good to see you too Atobe," Ryoga said with a smile to the man marching in as if he was a male model on the runway.

"I'm serious about the question," Atobe said with a frown marring his perfect face.

"What do you think?" Ryoga asked leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand as he enjoyed the way Atobe squirmed under his own imagination.

"I'm fucking close to pulling my stocks out of your company handsome," Atobe threatened.

Ryoga merely leaned back in his chair and studied the good looking male silently. He was used to this threat over and over again over the last few years but even Atobe knew that the company was strong enough to stand on its own even if the Atobe's pulled their support now. Besides, Ryoga liked watching Atobe play jealous male and squirm sometimes.

"Well?" Atobe demanded.

"Fake as usual," Ryoga said nonchalantly with a smirk.

It took a minute for the angry male to compose himself before he finally turned to the window and spoke again.

"Where's the brat?"

"Not here," Ryoga said stating the obvious. It seemed he couldn't compose himself at all this time without putting his mind elsewhere.

Oh well, life was more interesting with bumps anyways.

XxX

**After School**

"So why did you tell me to meet you here?" Alisa asked eyeing Ryoma suspiciously. She had enough humiliation for the day and if this was another set-up she was ready to blow up.

"You came even though you're scared," Ryoma said with a smile as he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "That means you seriously want to escape from your hellhole."

"And what can you do for me Echizen?" She asked with a clenched fist. "All you ever do is what I do in class. Blend in like we are nothing but the walls in this classroom. All you ever do in class is sleep and pretend you're listening, stare out the window or not show." Alisa accused.

"So you observe more than the surface eh?" Ryoma said with a smile. "That's something I can at least build off of."

He approached her and pushed her bangs back suddenly. He frowned at the pimple gracing her forehead and the length of her hair. It was past her waist and she didn't even do anything special with it like most girls would do. It was just long and straight. He pulled off her glasses and stared at her dark eyes. It showed confusion and anger at the moment but they were nice and even. It was an asset that she wasted behind old-fashioned glasses.

He stepped back and studied her body he could see why the boy had said what he said. She wore the uniform in the original way with the bow on a perfectly buttoned shirt and blazer. Her skirt was the only thing altered to fit in with the rest of the girls. It was shortened but none the less, he saw no rebellion in her dress style. She was a bit on the chubby side but that could be altered in a timely matter.

"What are you-"

"I suppose I can work with this," Ryoma said with a nod.

"What are you talking about?" Alisa demanded.

"I shall make another you," Ryoma said with a confident smile at Alisa. "Are you prepared Toyama Alisa?"

"I'm not understanding…" Alisa uttered staring at the boy in front of her. He was acting like he could make her into something special when she and everyone else knew he was nothing but a scholarship student here. To make it worse, he had no aura like her, didn't have any friends which was worse off than her, had longer hair that covered his face like she did and wore thick glasses like she did.

Ryoma merely smiled and pushed his hair back with one sweep of his hand. His aura seemed to increase at an alarming rate and he took his glasses off. A smirk lit his lips as he saw recognition dawn onto her face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN: And so our story begins!


End file.
